


honey-sweet heartache

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, sad viren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: It's too late for what ifs now, and he's cold and alone, but Aaravos is still beside him. Still whispering sweet words as Viren's mind wanders to before all this.





	honey-sweet heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Koi! Gift part 1! It's a quick thing, until I can get the real one done c':

The hands that slid along his skin were warm, but even if he closed his eyes there was no pretending he was with anyone else, was anywhere else but this dank place. Fettered; chained to the cold stone of the palace he so cherished, the very symbol of the family- and country- he had pledged himself to.

It was never either of those, whispered his traitorous mind, as slim, strong hands undid his collar, and ghostly lips brushed his neck.

He couldn't pretend he didn't wish this, because his skin hungered for the simple warmth of another's touch; the simplicity of lips brushing his own, and the sharp tug of hands knotted in his hair. How he yearned for it, to burn away the last few weeks - so that if only for a few hours, he could forget Harrow's face.  
Forget Harrow's loss.

"I can help you. Let me help you." Aaravos had promised, and his voice was a purr, his eyes honey-dipped but not as sweet as his words, not as sweet as his promises. How he would take all the heartache away, perhaps not forever, but give Viren a reprieve.

He had said yes.

He could not justify another answer. What was he to do, sit in the dim cell, and mourn for his king, the closest to his heart? Where would that get him.

But Aaravos's hands, with their sweet touch and welcome heat, felt strange on his skin. The smooth palms of a scholar.

Viren closed his eyes, and tipped his head back, as the elf opened his shirt, running his soft hands over his chest. 

He kept his eyes closed, and tried to forget the feel of weapon calluses, roughened palms, sliding across his skin.


End file.
